Lost in your eyes
by Wyland1696
Summary: Bella y Edward, dos jóvenes que se habían ignorado toda la vida, incluso pensaban que existía odio entre ellos, pero una tarde todo cambiara, él no puede dejar de pensar en lo bellos que son sus ojos y lo hermosa que ella es, así que se propone enamorarla, ella se da cuenta que siente algo por él, algo que nunca creyó sentir y ahora ambos vivirán una historia de amor.
1. Lost in your eyes

_**Lost in your eyes.**_

**"Si te pierdo yo a ti... tu y yo perdemos... yo... porque tú eras lo que yo mas amaba... y tú... porque yo era quien te amaba mas... pero de nosotros dos... tu pierdes más que yo... porque yo podre amar a otros como te amaba a ti... pero a ti... no te amaran como te amaba yo..."**

**Bella Pov**

Faltaban solo un par de meses para salir de la preparatoria, solo un par de meses más y no volvería a ver a toda esta gente hipócrita, no es que todos en la escuela sean así, hay sus excepciones como Alice mi mejor amiga loca por las compras, Ángela otra de mis amigas del alma es buena y sincera, Rosalie que aunque no somos muy unidas es una buena amiga, Jasper mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, Emmett mi gran oso que esta siempre para mí en las buenas y en las malas, pero de ahí en fuera todos en esta escuela se rigen por lo que la tonta de Tanya tiene que decir, si ella te odia como lo hace conmigo nadie te invitara a un baile por miedo a que los hunda socialmente, pero eso no me preocupa primero porque no soy nada buena para bailar y segundo porque tengo amigos que saben la verdad de mí, Emmett se ofrece cada semana para llevarme al baile pero ya le he dicho que lo mío lo mío no es el baile y la fiesta, mi única preocupación en este momento es graduarme y salir de este lugar, para irme a una prestigiosa Universidad en donde obtuve una beca, Alice iba conmigo al igual que Emmett, Jasper dice que se va conmigo hasta el fin del mundo y Rosalie irá a la misma ciudad pero no a la misma escuela, así que no veía nada malo en mi futuro, bueno solo una cosa, el hermano de mi amiga Alice también irá a la misma universidad, ese chico me saca de quicio, y para molestarme aun más es novio de Tanya, por lo que casi podía jurar que ella lo va a seguir hasta ahí, eso me hacía pensar seriamente en irme a otro lugar, pero no podía dejar a mi amiga sola con ese par. Estábamos sentados en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la voz de la gritona de Jessica anunciaba que se iban a nombrar a las candidatas para reina del baile, otra de sus locuras por llamar la atención, eso no era de mí incumbencia después de todo tenía que juntar los suficientes votos como para aparecer en las candidatas, y otro tanto para ganar la corona, el director iba a anunciar a las "afortunadas" candidatas, comenzando con Tanya claro, como podía faltar esta chica, todos aplaudieron y su novio grito y chiflo por ella, después la loca de Jessica también fue anunciada, no me sorprende ella podía haber ido a llenar las casillas con votos por ella, estaba en mis pensamientos cuando la peor cosa que me podía pasar se anuncio.

-¡LA ULTIMA CANDIDATA ES ISABELLA SWAN!-casi escupo mi refresco en la cara de mis compañeros de mesa, que clase de idiota me había jugado tal broma, las caras atónitas de mis amigos me hicieron saber que ellos no tenían la más mínima idea, vi fijamente para donde estaban las torpes candidatas, yo nunca estaría parada ahí ni por todo el dinero del mundo, me escondí detrás del enorme de Emmett, quien después de un rato de mirarme con cara de que onda, al ver mi reacción sonrojada y nerviosa, intentando esconderme detrás de él, se levanto de su lugar vino hasta mí, y me miro con cara burlona, esto no podía ser más vergonzoso, la cara de Tanya estaba roja de furia y los ojos atónitos de Jessica me hacían sentir observada por todos, Emmett me levanto de la mesa, y yo me aferraba a la silla, no quería llamar la tención, entonces uno de los chicos más molestos del mundo se acerco, su nombre Mike Newton, quien desde que entramos a nuestro último año, después de ignorarme toda la preparatoria de pronto se mostraba interesado en hablar conmigo, lo vi solo un instante tenía peores asuntos ahora que enfocarme en rechazarlo por millonésima vez, Emmett seguía intentando llevarme a la fuerza a donde se encontraban las chicas que me miraban con odio, finalmente logro levantarme, intente soltarme de su agarre y salir de ahí lo antes posible, no entiendo quién demonios fue capaz de ir a votar por mí, si lo viera ahora mismo lo golpearía, mis intentos de soltarme fueron en vano, Emmett me jalo hacia su cuerpo y me levanto con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, dios como odio que sea tan fuerte, me arrastro hasta el lugar y todos nos observaron, todo el mundo estaba callado, para toda la escuela era una sorpresa, aun peor cuando note que deje de forcejear y parecia que yo y Emmett estábamos abrazados enfrente de todos los espectadores, genial ahora podía jurar que iban a hablar de nosotros como más que amigos, entonces los chicos de mi mesa comenzaron a aplaudir y les siguieron los chicos del equipo de futbol a quienes conocía bien, eran como Emmett enormes y tiernos niños de 5 años, Mike también comenzó a gritar, dios ahora no podía estar más avergonzada, entonces Emmett tomo el megáfono del director y hizo que mi pena fuera mayor.

-¡ATENCION CHICOS, BELLA YA TIENE PAREJA PARA EL BAILE Y SI VEO A ESOS CHICOS DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL MERODEANDO A MI CHICA LOS GOLPEARE, PERO AUN ASÍ LES GRADESCO SU VOTO!-claro acaba con mi poca reputación, todos los chicos del equipo de futbol y compañeros de Emmett comenzaron a gritarle y reclamarle, esos chicos me caen tan bien a excepción del idiota del hermano de Alice, esos chicos me conocían bien, pues de vez en cuando, voy con Emmett a las practicas o más bien él me lleva a rastras para que lo espera ahí para llevarme a mí casa, un momento "su chica" no había notado eso, ahora sí que iba estar en la boca de todos, porque no podía pasar mi último año en el anonimato como en años anteriores, por fin el director le arrebato el megáfono a Emmett gracias a dios, antes de que continuara con sus discursos tontos, apenas pude me fui del lugar y Emmett me siguió hasta el estacionamiento pidiendo perdón, después de un rato sin escuchar lo que decía, recordé el momento y me pareció bastante cómico la cara de Tanya al ver que si tenía apoyo, y la cara de Jessica al ver que Mike también me apoyaba, ese par sí que quedaron sorprendidas, Tanya entre mi candidatura y que el equipo de futbol me apoyara, después de todo debió pensar que por ser amigos de Edward la apoyarían pero por lo que se, esos chicos con corazón de niños no la soportaban lo más mínimo, me eche a reír y Emmett me miro confundido le explique y él también se echo a reír, ahí estábamos riendo cuando apareció el grupo de la mesa completo, todos estaban al borde las lagrimas por las risas, Emmett y yo nos giramos para verlos, no entendíamos sus risas no creo que me hubieran escuchado.

-¿Por qué las risas?-dijo Emmett.

-Lo que pasa es que después de que salieron de la cafetería…-comenzó Rosalie pero las carcajadas le impidieron seguir.

-… Tanya armo un escándalo, le reclamo a Edward y él le dijo que él no tenía la culpa, él no había votado por toda la escuela, ella se molesto y le grito quien sabe cuántas cosas, Edward se arto y le dijo que lo suyo se cabo y salió de la cafetería, Tanya estaba que echaba rayos, y entonces los chicos del equipo gritaron ¡PELEA DE COMIDA! Y todos comenzaron a lanzar comida, nosotros nos salvamos por ser los chicos de la mesa de hasta atrás, pero Tanya no tuvo la misma suerte, termino toda llena de comida, toda la comida de alguna forma le daba, no sé como logro que todos le dieran por lo menos una vez.-termino de contar Alice, Emmett y yo no morimos de la risa al ver salir a Tanya de la cafetería echa una porquería llena de comida, dios esto podía ser más perfecto, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, me tocaba literatura con mi gran oso Emmett, yo no estaba para nada molesta con él, pero según él yo lo estaba por que dijo que era su chica, la verdad es que eso en su momento me molesto, pero ahora después de todo eso me parecia una tontería haberme molestado, le explique pero aun así seguía pidiéndome disculpas hasta que apareció Cullen, el hermano de Alice con una cara de pocos amigos y Emmett que era su amigo desde niños me pidió casi, casi que permiso para ir a verlo no sé que habrán hablado, pero en cuanto entro el maestro Emmett volvió a mí lado en las mesas de trabajo, no mire a Cullen el resto de la clase, finalmente salimos de la clase que se me hizo realmente larga, Emmett como era costumbre, me abrazo por lo hombros cuando aparecieron los chicos de futbol, con sonrisas burlonas, estilo Emmett, se acercaron y comenzaron decirnos que éramos una lindísima pareja, sabia porque lo hacían, les gustaba verme sonrojada, era esa extraña manía de Emmett de molestarme para verme así, pero claro él tuvo que comentarla al resto del equipo para que ellos también jugaran con mi paciencia, se llevaron a Emmett zafándolo de mí, se alejaron gritando, que me querían ver en la practica en cuanto saliera de clases, hoy pensaba irme directo a mi casa pero al parecer los planes cambiaron, me fui a mi última clase del día, biología, la única en la que no tenía a nadie conocido para sentarme, generalmente me sentaba sola, no es que fuera tan anti-social que nadie se sentara conmigo, o que yo los alejara, simplemente a veces necesitaba un respiro para estar yo sola, bueno a decir verdad si había un par de caras conocidas en la clase, Tanya y Edward, Tanya se sentó, en la mesa que compartía con Edward, seguro ya se habían arreglado, según Alice ellos no podían vivir separados, o más bien Tanya no podía soportar la idea de que él se atreviera a dejarla, por todo lo que me conto Alice eso más que una relación parecia una obsesión, lo importante es que yo estaba bastante interesada en ver si ese par se agarraban a golpes o algo así, bueno a pesar de que Cullen no me cae nada bien puedo decir que es un caballero, no creo que la golpearía, pero aun así una pelea entre ellos a media clase no me la perdía, ya las habían tenido antes, en los pasillos, en su casa, en el estacionamiento, creo que es más fácil enumerar los lugares donde no sean peleado, por fin Cullen se digno a entrar, miro un momento a Tanya en la última mesa, justo la mesa designada a las parejas, pues según las malas lenguas ahí se pueden besar y abrazar sin que el profesor los cache y los mande suspendidos, ella lo miro también, en ese momento me sentí cohibida, estaba justo en la mesa que los separaba, no le quedo de otra a Cullen que sentarse pues el maestro entro casi enseguida de él, pasaron los primeros 20 minutos de la clase y al notar que ni un solo ruido venía de la parte trasera del salón me desalenté, al parecer no habría show el día de hoy, de pronto Edward se levanto de la mesa molesto y le pidió al profesor cambiar de lugar, si por fin el show que tanto quería ver, iba a empezar, me gire a ver a Tanya quien estaba roja de enojo supongo, de pronto escuche mi nombre, era el maestro.

-Bella te molestaría trabajar con Edward lo que resta de las clases-¿Qué? Un momento espere, que, esto me pasa por desear el mal ajeno, que se suponía que digiera, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga si decía que no seguro ella se molestaría, pero si digo que si la molesta sería yo, _se valiente Bella, solo son unos meses, y no volverás a tratar con él._

-No, no hay problema-dije después de pensar en Alice y su mega regaño si no dejaba que su hermano se alejara de Tanya, ella y Ali nunca se llevaron bien, de hecho Alice la odia, y lo que más quiere es que se separen y se aleje de su hermano, así que, haría mi mayor sacrificio para hacer feliz a Alice, Edward se dirigió a mi lado, justo en el lado de la ventana, odiaba ese lugar, en Forks hace tanto frio que con que la ventana este solo un poco abierta te congelas, así que me gustaba mantenerme alejada de ese tipo de lugares, seguí pensando en las locuras de Emmett esta mañana y me reí mirando mi cuaderno mientras anotaba las operaciones del pizarrón, si no fuera por ese enorme oso que me hace la vida más fácil que sería de mí en esta escuela, tocaron el timbre, después de 40 minutos al lado de Cullen, no nos dirigimos la palabra, por lo menos no tendría que hablar con él, aunque lo más seguro es que para mañana ya esté en su antiguo lugar, eso me esperanzaba, recogí mis cosas y salí de ahí aun con esa tonta sonrisa en mi cara, cualquiera diría que yo y Emmett estamos enamorados, pero la realidad es que el es como mi hermano mayor y me cuida de todo y de todos, no le gusta verme con chicos porque dice que me pueden lastimar y si lo llegan a intentar se toparan con un interrogatorio de su parte, eso y que Charlie era el jefe de policía, mi vida amorosa estaba completamente en la oscuridad, no digo que no haya tenido una que otra cita, pero aun así relaciones nunca, en Forks era toda una Azaña verme con un chico en la calle, en una cita, camine hasta las canchas y me coloque en mi lugar habitual cuando venía con mi compañero de locuras Emmett, los chicos estaban en las bancas esperando no sé que, me acerque y por encima de las gradas le grite a Emmett.

-Porque tan tranquilo oso.

-¡Bella!

-Esa soy yo, ahora porque están ahí tan callados, y tranquilos.

-Oh nada solo te estábamos esperando.

-Claro, a mí, su jugador estrella.-dije irónicamente.

-Tú solo toma asiento, y observa chica, nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa-me senté en las gradas y esos enormes chicos se levantaron, y pusieron música de tipo despedida de soltera, se pararon todos al centro de la cancha en formación de espaldas a mí, comenzó la música o por lo menos la parte que habían estado esperando y todos esos chicos comenzaron a bailar, en cuanto vi lo que proponían me eche a reír, todos voltearon desde la esquina de Emmett hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba Sam un gran chico con una personalidad como la de Emmett, alegre, de pronto comenzaron a abrir sus chamarras, cada uno tenía una letra, las fui deletreando:

-¡¿I-R-A-S C-O-N-M-I-G-O A-L B-A-I-L-E?!-me sonrieron cuando el ultimo chico se zafo la chamarra, como esperando mi reacción, tal vez lo de ser candidata a reina de un baile, al que ni planes tenía de asistir, no era tan malo, esto era verdaderamente tierno-Hay chicos son geniales, por eso adoro venir a verlos practicar.

-Bueno Bella-dijo Sam-la idea original fue de Emmett nosotros, que pensamos sin duda votar por ti para reina, nos unimos en cuanto nos conto.

-Bueno yo ya te había invitado, pero creí que para una chica que fue nominada para reina del baile tendría que esforzarme un poco más, así que ¿te gusto? Vas a ir conmigo al baile -dijo Emmett.

-No me gusto-dije mirándolo a los ojos sin expresión, ahora parecia triste-¡ME ENCANTO! Claro que voy contigo al baile oso, y chicos les quedo genial, han pensado en ir a despedidas de soltera-dije y todos nos reímos, después el entrenador salió de quien sabe dónde.

-Bueno, bueno, luego festejan, ya los deje hacer su gran petición ahora a correr.-dijo el entrenador, todos comenzaron a correr, Cullen llego justo en ese momento, parecía más relajado, tal vez ya se reconcilio con Tanya, sí, mañana seguro ya no está a mí lado en biología, comenzó a correr al lado de Emmett quien seguro le conto lo que había pasado, porque me señalo a lo lejos, los 2 se rieron y siguieron corriendo mientras hablaban de quien sabe que. Después de casi 15 minutos corriendo por fin después del calentamiento, comenzaron un partido amistoso, eran el equipo Emmett y el equipo Edward, obvio yo apoyaba a mi hermanito de otra madre, comenzaron a jugar y en cuanto metieron el primer gol a favor del equipo de Emmett no pude evitar gritar, de emoción a pesar de que no soy aficionada a los deportes, siempre que jugaba mi amigo la emoción de verlo me albergaba.

-No es justo el equipo de Emmett tiene hasta animadoras lindas-dijo Jacob quien era un amigo desde hace años, me sonroje por completo y todos los jugadores y el entrenador se rieron del comentario-Vamos Bells, yo también soy tu amigo, y que vayas con Emmett al baile no significa que no puedas apoyar a un viejo amigo.

-Hey-dijo Emmett-Black, lo que pasa es que Bella sabe quién es el equipo ganador.

-Ya, se acabo el parloteo chicos, vuelvan al juego-dijo el entrenador mientras yo estaba más que muerta de risa.

-Vamos Black, dame una razón para apoyarte-grite desde las gradas, él me miro con una sonrisa y siguió jugando, después de un par de tiros, logro meter un gol-¡Eso Black!-Emmett solo lo golpeo en el hombro, cuando Jacob me sonrió desde la portería y me señalo-vamos Emmett, solo es un juego.

El juego siguió hasta que el entrenador dio la señal del fin del juego, todos incluido Emmett se fueron a las duchas, yo me dispuse a esperarlo en las gradas, de pronto vi a Edward volver a la cancha y comenzó a correr alrededor, no creo que lo hubieran castigado, tal vez solo tenía ganas de correr, seguí embobada a mí celular, cuando de pronto levante la vista lo vi desvanecerse en el campo, en ese momento me dio pánico, baje corriendo las gradas y corrí hasta donde se encontraba Edward en el campo, tirado como inconsciente, me arrodille a su lado y pude ver que su rostro estaba pálido, tome su rostro en mis manos para llamar su atención para ver si despertaba, no volvía a la realidad, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo seguí mirándolo y llamándole, después de un rato, comencé a preocuparme enserio, por mucho que no lo soportara, era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y si le pasaba algo ella no lo iba soportar.

-¡Cullen! Por favor despierta-le di pequeñas y suaves palmadas en la cara, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, en ese momento me sentí tan aliviada, suspire ruidosamente, él parecia totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Bella?-fue casi un susurro, tal vez no sabía que había pasado.

-Sí, soy yo, ahora espérame aquí para llamar al entrenador para que te puedan llevar a la enfermería-me iba a levantar para ir por alguien, pero alguien tomo mi brazo, gire y vi que era solo Edward.

-No me dejes solo-me dijo con unos ojos llenos de miedo, no sé que le pase, pero enserio parece mal.

-Solo un segundo para llamar aunque sea a Emmett, para que me ayude a llevarte a la enfermería.

-No me quiero quedar solo-me dijo y entonces suspire mostrando que me rendía, me volví a acomodar poniendo su cabeza sobre mis piernas y sobando su cabello, él estaba mal, y si tal vez no somos los mejores amigos pero no podía dejarlo así nada más.

-Bien, pues entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te puedas levantar, para ir a la enfermería, o hasta que pase alguien y nos vea-dije esperando que olvidara sus problemas, suspiro y tomo una de mis manos para ponerla sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos y suspiro profundo, supongo que necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara en ese momento, no sé que le esté pasando, pero al ser la única persona cerca. Así nos quedamos, en silencio, mientras el tomaba mi mano aun sujetándola fuertemente pegada en su mejilla, y con mi otra mano jugaba con su cabello color cobre, después de unos 10 minutos así, apareció alguien detrás de mí, lo note por la sombra, me gire y era es tonta de Tanya, Edward ya se veía mejor así yo podía preparar mi huida, después de todo era su novia, se sentiría mejor con ella, que conmigo, que apenas si le dirijo la palabra, Tanya nos miraba molesta, él abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar la ausencia del sol sobre nosotros, la vio parada detrás de mí, suspiro, si ahora podía irme y dejarlos a ellos con sus problemas, claro y avisarle a Alice para que no se preocupe. Me levante y él me siguió, quedamos justo frente a Tanya.

-Bueno yo me voy…-por fin ahora podía irme sin sentirme culpable, pero de nuevo tomaron mi brazo.

-No, Bella-me dijo Edward, porque, yo no quiero presenciar sus arranques ya sean de enojo o de lujuria con Tanya, yo me quería ir, ahora estaba bastante incómoda-te llevo a tú casa.

-No hace falta, mejor encárgate de tú novia, yo p…-solo quiero irme.

-Ella ya no es mi novia, y ya dije que te llevo a tú casa-Tanya se quedo con una cara de enojo color rojo, yo estaba con una cara de vergüenza que ni yo podía creer, me rodeo con su brazo por la espalda-Nos vemos Tanya-le dijo y me empujo para irnos, que le pasa ahora, nunca en mi vida, se había dignado a por lo menos saludarme, cuando llega con Alice, y ahora se tomaba el lujo de llevarme a mi casa, sin que yo se lo pidiera, me tranquilice cuando volvió a mi cabeza la imagen de su rostro pálido y triste, no quería molestarlo y que volviera a desmayarse, así que ignore a mi conciencia que me gritaba que algo se me olvidaba, lo pensé durante un rato, pero deje la idea al no recordar nada. Me llevo hasta su carro en silencio me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego rodeo el carro para llegar a sentarse a mi lado, comenzó a conducir, no tuve que decirle donde era mi casa, ya había traído a Alice antes, así que sabía donde quedaba, puso algo de música, y nos quedamos cayados.

-¡EMMETT!-dije rompiendo el silencio, no puede ser se me olvido que él iba atraerme a mi casa, de seguro esta buscándome como loco en la escuela. Edward me miro con cara sorpresa-Me olvide de él, de seguro está muy preocupado-dije intentando explicarme y él solo se quedo mirándome como si quisiera decir algo pero no decía nada, tome mi teléfono y lo llame.

-¡BELLA! ¿Dónde estás? Llevo horas intentando localizarte.

-Lo siento oso lo que pasa es que Edward se desmayo y…

-Wow, como que Edward se desmayo, ¿está bien?

-Si él está bien, pero después se ofreció a traerme a mi casa y me olvide de que te prometí esperarte, lo siento.

-Está bien enana, solo avísame la próxima vez ¿ok?

-Claro oso, te quiero adiós.-termine la llamada y seguimos sin decir nada, callados. Por fin llegue a mi amada casa, antes de decir algo, se bajo del coche lo rodeo y me abrió la puerta, ahí está el Edward que conozco, ignorándome y solo siendo educado por costumbre, sonara raro pero así me sentía más normal a su lado, me baje del coche en cuanto abrió la puerta, me despedí y comencé a avanzar sin esperar respuesta y ahí está de nuevo, tomando mi brazo, porque no es como una persona normal y me llama por mi nombre para llamar mi atención, gire y le di una sonrisa más que forzada.

-Bella, solo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? O ¿De qué?

-Por quedarte conmigo, enserio necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, y bueno tú a pesar de que me odias, te quedaste, así que gracias-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, está bien, él tal vez me cae mal pero no lo odio, eso es demasiado, si algo tengo bien claro es que si es que odio a alguien es a la tonta rubia de su ex novia.

-No hay de qué, pero yo no te odio, está claro que no nos llevamos en absoluto pero no te odio. Tal vez a tu novia.

-Que ya no es mi novia.

-Edward, si no tuviera toda una vida estudiando junto a ustedes, les creería, pero todo el mundo sabe que en un par de días o si no es que mañana mismo, van a volver.

-No, yo no pienso volver con Tanya.

-Como digas-dije girándome en mis talones para caminar a mi puerta, por fin llegue hasta mi habitación sin que nadie me interrumpiera y me recosté a leer, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida.


	2. Cambio de planes

_**Lost in your eyes.**_

_**Cambio **__**de planes **_

_**Edward Pov**_

Solo unos meses y me voy de este lugar, no es que no tenga buena relación con los chicos de la escuela, pero lo que más quiero es alejarme de Tanya, mi novia desde hace un par de años, ya no la soporto, es tan frívola, egocéntrica y a todos lados me sigue, la única chica que me puede hablar en público era mi hermana Alice, quien si supiera que estoy a punto de cortar la relación, se ofrecería para ayudarme, y lo peor es que Tanya está volviéndome loco, está segura de que va a ser la reina del baile, ella ya tiene todo desde el vestido hasta la corona y todavía no dicen ni siquiera el nombre de las candidatas, ahí estaba yo metido en mis pensamientos cuando la voz chillona de Jesica anuncio que las candidatas para el baile serían anunciadas, por supuesto mi novia fue la primera de las candidatas, no me quedo de otra que apoyarla, sino era capaz de bajar de ahí para gritarme tonterías y la verdad no me siento muy bien como para cargar con sus gritos, en la mañana salí tarde de mi casa así que no pude desayunar y ahora no tenía tanta hambre, la segunda candidata la insoportable de Jesica, dios esa chica sí que debe de estar desesperada pues según escuche está más que obsesionada con Mike Newton , y ahora solo faltaba una chica y comenzaría la locura de las campañas para reina.

-¡LA ULTIMA CANDIDATA ES ISABELLA SWAN!-eso si no me lo vi venir, como esa chica que a duras penas habla con la gente, consiguió los votos para ser candidata a reina del baile, la podían descalificar de una vez, ella no sería competencia para el par de chicas arrogantes que estaban frente a todos, la cafetería se quedo en silencio, la chica intentaba esconderse detrás de Emmett, mi mejor amigo, estaba completamente sonrojada e incómoda, gire a verla, después volví la mirada hacia delante y pude ver a Tanya roja de furia y a Jessica más que sorprendida, de pronto escuche el forcejeo de alguien me gire y pude ver como Emmett levantaba a Isabella, mientras ella luchaba por no ser separada de su silla, claro Emmett es el doble que esa chica fácilmente pudo zafarla y llevarla hasta delante, la llevaba abrazada y justo cuando llego al frente vi a la chica muerta de vergüenza, Emmett la envolvía por la cintura, seguro son algo más que simples amigos, de pronto los chicos de la mesa de la chica comenzaron a aplaudir entre ellos Alice, le siguieron los chicos del equipo de futbol al igual que Mike, sabía que los chicos apoyarían a Isabella, ya que ella se lleva bien con ellos, era como la hermana menor de una manada de chicos, la chica estaba como en shock, y como siempre Em tenía que dar un discurso como si él fuera la candidata.

-¡ATENCION CHICOS, BELLA YA TIENE PAREJA PARA EL BAILE Y SI VEO A ESOS CHICOS DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL MERODEANDO A MI CHICA LOS GOLPEARE, PERO AUN ASÍ LES GRADESCO SU VOTO!-"su chica" como es que no me conto que ellos salían, somos mejores amigos y no pudo contarme eso, y no solo eso sino que también la llevaría al baile, la chica estaba muerta de vergüenza y los chicos del equipo gritaban y reclamaban ante la advertencia de Emmett, apenas el director las dejo ir Isabella salió más que enojada por la puerta de la cafetería con Emmett siguiéndola y diciéndole algo que no entendí, de pronto Tanya vino hasta donde yo me encontraba para reclamarme la candidatura de Isabella, yo no tenía la culpa de que la hubieran votado para reina, yo no fui y vote por todos los estudiantes, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le grite que lo nuestro se acababa de terminar, salí por la puerta de la cafetería más que enojado, apenas si cerré la puerta y ya me sentía como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, entre a la siguiente clase, Literatura en la cual también iban Emmett y "su chica", la verdad no tenía el mejor humor y aparte de todo no había comido nada porque la tonta de Tanya no le gustaba que comiéramos frente a todos y siempre me impedía ir por algo de comida, aparte que no había tenido tiempo para ir a comprar algo después de todo el lío en la cafetería me entere de la gran pelea de comida que hubo justo después de que me fui, y también de cómo todos le dieron a Tanya, llegue al salón y Emmett ya estaba con "su chica" en su respectiva mesa, al parecer estaba más calmada de cuando salió de la cafetería, Emmett me vio entrar y le pidió casi que permiso a "su chica" para venir a hablar conmigo.

-Hey, Eddie escuche de lo tuyo con Tanya, ¿estás bien?

-Ya te he dicho que odio que me digas así, y si estoy bien, de hecho más que bien, siento que me libere de la loca de Tanya y de todos sus celos y tonterías, pero lo que me hizo terminar con ella de una vez por todas, fue que me reclamara la candidatura de Swan, yo no vote por todos los estudiantes, no entiendo cómo es que soy culpable, por cierto porque no me dijiste que salías con ella, creía que éramos amigos.

-Bueno lo que se dice salir, salir pues no, en realidad ella es como una hermana menor, pero llevo como 1 mes insistiendo en que vaya al baile conmigo, pero ella se niega pues dice que no le gusta bailar, y ahora no tiene de otra que acompañarme-me sonrío con picardía, y entonces entendí, ellos eran como hermanos y el la protegía como tal.-y por cierto no se llama Swan, bueno si pero le gusta que le digan Bella-no entiendo para que me lo explica-y te lo digo porque ahora que la declare como mi chica frente a todos, ellos creerán que somos novios y pues ahora que tú no estás con Tanya te sentaras con tus verdaderos amigos y entre ellos va a estar Bella y creo que no le gustaría que la llamaras Swan.

-Sabes Emmett, a veces envidio tu positivismo.

-Bueno Eddie, debería envidiar más que eso de mí, ahora me voy porque si no me mandan fuera de la clase y eso si que no, llevo un perfecto 10 en esta materia gracias a mi súper compañera que me explica como 1000 veces hasta que entiendo todo, así que me voy-se fue hasta su lugar con su "súper compañera", no los mire el resto de la clase tenía que poner atención, no es que no comprendiera la clase lo que pasa es que hace unos meses yo y Tanya nos escapamos a una loca "escapada romántica" y termine con más de un reporte, por mis créditos por estar en el equipo de futbol no tuve problemas en las demás materias pero en esta necesito un 10 para poder pasar, se termino la clase y vi como Emmett se llevaba a Bella abrazada por los hombros, estoy casi seguro de que eso es más que amistad, los vi irse cuando todo el equipo de futbol los paro y se llevo a Emmett separándolo de Bella, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo necesitaba comer algo pero entonces nos tocaba Biología y ese maestro no acepta retraso alguno, fui hasta ahí, pero cuando entre me di cuenta de que mi lugar era al lado de Tanya, no tuve más remedio que sentarme pues el maestro iba entrando, a penas inicio la clase Tanya comenzó a decirme que la perdonara en casi un susurro, pero lo que menos quería era volver con ella, le dije que se callara y me dejara escuchar la clase pero ella seguía hablando como loca, llego un punto en que ya no la soporte, la cabeza me ardía de solo escucharla, ya de por si me sentía mal por no haber comido nada en todo el maldito día, me levante y fui hasta donde estaba el profesor, para pedirle que me cambiase de lugar, ya no soportaba a Tanya y sus tonterías, aparte de que esa era la mesa donde se sentaban las parejas para poder besuquearse a gusto pero ya que ella y yo no éramos novios y no lo volveríamos a ser no le encontraba sentido a estar ahí, el profesor levanto la mirada buscando un lugar y el único disponible era al lado de Bella la súper compañera de Emmett.

-Bella te molestaría trabajar con Edward lo que resta de las clases-la verdad esa chica Bella nunca fue precisamente mi mejor amiga, la conocía pues era la mejor amiga de Alice y Emmett todo el tiempo me contaba lo torpe que era, pero amigos nunca fuimos, de hecho hasta creo que ella me odia, seguro que ella no quiere trabajar conmigo, y pensar que esta chica es mi única salvación para liberarme de Tanya lo que resta de clases, su cara era de sorpresa.

-No, no hay problema-dijo ella, gracias a dios, me senté a su lado, justo al lado de la ventana, no hablamos en toda la clase pero la vi sonreír como una chica enamorada mientras escribía en su cuaderno las operaciones del pizarrón, apenas tocaron para salir, era la última clase del día pero por desgracia todavía tenía que ir al entrenamiento del equipo, pero antes necesitaba comer algo, me sentía ya un poco mal por no haber comido en todo el día, pero cuando me dirigí a comprarme algo, me tope con Tanya.

-Edward, no puedes ignorarme el resto de tu vida, tu y yo somos la pareja más envidiable de toda la escuela no podemos separarnos así nada más.

-Tanya, te escuchas lo que te importa no es volver conmigo sino más bien el qué dirán, y la verdad como a mí lo que menos me importa es lo que la gente piense de mí, no pienso volver contigo, estoy arto de toda esta tontería, tu sabes bien que no estamos juntos por amor es más bien costumbre, ahora si me si me disculpas tengo entrenamiento y ya voy tarde-me gire y me di cuenta que era verdad yo no la amaba, no me dolía dejarla, y genial ahora si voy tarde no pude comprar nada y solo me encamine hasta las canchas, los chicos ya habían comenzado a correr, me uní y alcance a Emmett, quien me dijo la locura que había hecho para pedirle formalmente a Bella que fuera con él al baile, y como ella acepto, me dio mucha risa, me dijo que hasta lo había venido a ver jugar, eso no era nuevo esa chica siempre venía a apoyar a Emmett, más por petición de él que por voluntad de ella. Después del calentamiento comenzamos un partido amistoso mi Equipo contra el Equipo de Emmett, después de un rato Emmett anoto un gol y la chica que se encontraba en las gradas le aplaudió, ahí está ella y Emmett si eran algo más.

-No es justo el equipo de Emmett tiene hasta animadoras lindas-dijo Jacob un chico que nunca fue mi mejor amigo ni mucho menos pero aun así era un gran jugador, la chica en las gradas se sonrojo por completo lo cual extrañamente me causo un sentimiento nuevo, no sé que sea pero lo deje lado, y todos nos reímos por las tonterías de él-Vamos Bells, yo también soy tu amigo, y que vayas con Emmett al baile no significa que no puedas apoyar a un viejo amigo.

-Hey-dijo Emmett-Black, lo que pasa es que Bella sabe quién es el equipo ganador.

-Ya, se acabo el parloteo chicos, vuelvan al juego-dijo el entrenador, la chica en las gradas se moría de risa ante el arrebato del cabeza dura de Jacob.

-Vamos Black, dame una razón para apoyarte-grito la chica en las gradas, Jacob le sonrió y siguió con el juego, al parecer estaba decidido a llamar la atención de Bella, así de la anda anoto un gol -¡Eso Black!-le dijo la chica y Emmett golpeo a Jacob en el hombro al ver que le dedicaba el gol a Bella- vamos Emmett, solo es un juego-le dijo la chica el partido siguió hasta que el entrenador dijo que era hora de irse, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería correr un rato, hasta olvide que tenía que comer algo, comencé a correr, de pronto la vista se me nublo y perdí el equilibrio. De pronto sentí una suave caricia en mi rostro y el llamado de una voz tan suave y hermosa que me pedía despertara, tenía que ver a la dueña de aquella voz, pero al abrir los ojos, la hermosa chica suspiro ruidosamente, y me miro fijamente a los ojos, era ¿Bella? La autora de tan nuevo sentimiento era esa chica. Debo estar alucinando.

-¿Bella?-fue casi un susurro.

-Sí, soy yo, ahora espérame aquí para llamar al entrenador para que te puedan llevar a la enfermería-pero en cuanto zafo su mano de mi rostro, me sentí algo extraño, no quería que se fuera, por primera vez en mi vida enserio necesitaba la caricia de una chica, y no de cualquiera quería que ella siguiera conmigo, en su cara pude ver su preocupación, esa cara que nunca había visto en Tanya cuando me veía enfermo de hecho ella cuando estaba mal ni siquiera me llamaba, decía que no le gustaba estar con enfermos, pero esta chica que me odiaba seguro, estaba más que preocupada por mí.

-No me dejes solo-le dije estaba aterrado ante la idea de que se fuera y me dejara.

-Solo un segundo para llamar aunque sea a Emmett, para que me ayude a llevarte a la enfermería-claro ellos eran más que amigos y eso me hizo sentirme aun peor, no sé porque pero el solo hecho de saber que era de alguien más me dolía en el alma.

-No me quiero quedar solo-la convencí después de eso y lo supe porque suspiro profundo, como dándose por vencida.

-Bien, pues entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te puedas levantar, para ir a la enfermería, o hasta que pase alguien y nos vea-suspire aliviado, tome su mano necesitaba de ese contacto de nuevo, la puse sobre mi mejilla el solo hecho de sentir su caricia me causaba tanta paz, suspire profundo me sentía relajado, ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, se sentía tan bien tener así de cerca a Bella, así estuvimos como 10 minutos hasta que note que su mano dejo de jugar con mi cabello, y también que el sol no se sentía sobre mi cara, abrí los ojos y vi a Tanya más que molesta, suspire sabía que ahora teníamos que levantarnos y lo que menos quería era separarme de Bella, nos levantamos y quedamos frente a Tanya.

-Bueno yo me voy…-¡NO!, yo no quería que se fuera y me dejara con Tanya, yo quería estar con ella, la tome del brazo para que se detuviera.

-No, Bella-le dije lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a su casa, seguro estaba atrasada por tener que estar aquí conmigo -te llevo a tú casa.

-No hace falta, mejor encárgate de tú novia, yo p…-no claro que no, en primera Tanya ya no era mi novia y en segundo no quería estar con ella, solo quería un poco de tiempo al lado de Bella.

-Ella ya no es mi novia, y ya dije que te llevo a tú casa-Tanya se quedo con una cara de enojo color rojo, Bella tenía ese sonrojo en su rostro de nuevo, y nuevamente me lleno de ternura, la rodee por la espalda con el brazo -Nos vemos Tanya-le dije y empuje a Bella para irnos, esto era tan nuevo, cada rose me hacía sentir tan vivo, con tanta alegría, la lleve hasta mi volvo y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, rodee el carro y rápidamente encendí el auto para irnos, un silencio se apodero de nosotros, puse algo de música, no hacía falta preguntar donde quedaba su casa, ya había ido ahí antes, Alice me hacía llevarla, aunque francamente ahora la traería con entusiasmo, de pronto ella rompió el silencio.

-¡EMMETT!-grito, ahora sí que no la entendía, la mire confundido- Me olvide de él, de seguro está muy preocupado-me explico, claro que ellos eran algo más que amigos, intentaba consolarme con lo que Em me dijo sobre que la veía como una hermana. Saco su teléfono y le marco.

-Lo siento oso lo que pasa es que Edward se desmayo y…-¿oso? Qué demonios, de acuerdo lo admito estoy más que celoso, Emmett me va tener que explicar, todo esto.- Si él está bien, pero después se ofreció a traerme a mi casa y me olvide de que te prometí esperarte, lo siento-se explicaba la hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate a mi lado-Claro oso, te quiero adiós.-no, yo no quiero que le diga "te quiero" a nadie que no sea yo. Llegamos a su casa y ella parecia en su mundo baje del auto y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta, se despidió y se giro para irse a su casa, la tome del brazo, aun no sabía cómo debía llamarle, pero tenía que agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.

-Bella, solo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? O ¿De qué?

-Por quedarte conmigo, enserio necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, y bueno tú a pesar de que me odias, te quedaste, así que gracias-esa era la verdad ella no me soportaba en lo más mínimo y no valía la pena negarse ante la situación, ella parecia desconcertada, tal vez creyó que yo no había notado que me odiaba.

-No hay de qué, pero yo no te odio, está claro que no nos llevamos en absoluto pero no te odio. Tal vez a tu novia-no me odia, un momento le voy a dejar en claro que yo y Tanya no tenemos nada.

-Que ya no es mi novia.

-Edward, si no tuviera toda una vida estudiando junto a ustedes, les creería, pero todo el mundo sabe que en un par de días o si no es que mañana mismo, van a volver-bueno en eso si tenía razón, yo y Tanya teníamos la mala costumbre de terminar y volver a los pocos días, pero ya no más, ahora tengo otros planes en mente.

-No, yo no pienso volver con Tanya.-le aclare

-Como digas-me respondió y se giro para ir hasta su casa, de acuerdo ahora necesito urgente hablar con Emmett o con Alice, cualquiera de ellos me servía para saber un poco más de Bella, pero creo que lo mejor es decirle a Alice, porque si mis sospechas son ciertas Emmett ni loco me va a ayudar a conquistar a Bella, subí a mi auto y me fui a casa donde por fin comí algo.


	3. Paranoica

_**Lost in your eyes. **_

_**BELLA POV**_

Me levante de mi cama con una pereza inmensa, no cabe duda que los últimos días son los más pesados, mis padres salían temprano a trabajar así que generalmente cuando me levanto no hay nadie en casa, así que solo me bañe, arregle y salí, me iría en mi súper nuevo auto que mi padre había comprado para mí, no es que me gustaran este tipo de cosas caras pero ya que el próximo año entro a la universidad mi padre decidió que necesitaba un nuevo medio de transporte, en eso si estaba de acuerdo, un hermoso auto color negro como la noche, no voy a mentir adoro este coche desde que lo vi, pero en fin, en cuanto llegue me encontré con mi mejor amigo Emmett quien como es de costumbre me abrazo por encima de los hombros y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestro dedos, lo único malo de andar con él de esta manera es que durante el día tengo que aclarar a más de uno que Emmett y yo somos solo amigos es más somos como hermanos, yo tengo la frase que haría que todos superaran nuestra amistad, pero es un secreto que solo sabemos Emmett y yo claro, nos teníamos que separar para irnos cada uno a su clase a mí me toca historia con Rosalie y a él le toca Biología creo que no conozco a nadie de los que van con él en esa clase, me senté como de costumbre al lado de Rosalie quien me veía con una sonrisa que francamente parecía más por obligación que por amistad.

-Hola-la salude amistosamente, no sé porque siempre parece molesta conmigo.

-Hola, te trajo tu "novio"-y aquí vamos otra vez a explicar que él y yo no somos nada más que amigos.

-Rosalie el no es mi "NOVIO" ok, él y yo solo somos amigos.

-Claro-dijo con un tono irónico y enojada, ya no sonreía.

-No te comprendo sabes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues si no entiendo porque siempre estas como enojada conmigo, desde que te conozco jamás me he metido contigo al contrario te he tratado bien.

-Bella no eres tú, lo que pasa es que….

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta tu novio okay ya lo dije.

-¿Mi novio? Rosalie yo no tengo novio cuantas veces tengo que…

-Bella todos sabemos que tú y Emmett son novios desde que tenemos memoria.

-Oh por Dios él y yo no somos novios-ahora estaba molesta creí que mis amigos estaban enterados de que él y yo no somos más que amigos, un momento eso quiere decir que le gusta Emmett-Wow te gusta Emmett.

-Sí, pero él es tu novio y me siento muy mal por….

-Rosalie él no es mi novio ya te lo dije como 10 veces solo en este ratito, pero creo que deberías decírselo tal vez a él también le gustes-claro que le gusta, ese es nuestro secreto y si ella se lo dice acabaran los parloteos sobre que yo y él somos novios, aparte seguro que se quieren mucho y sé que les va a ir muy bien juntos.

-No lo sé Bella, esperaba que él me diera alguna señal o no sé, pero nada, nunca me mira, nunca me llama, no creo que le guste.

-Créeme él no es bueno para expresar lo que siente y tal vez él está igual que tú esperando que tú des el primer paso.

-Tú crees, entonces yo misma se lo diré. Gracias Bella, seguro no te molesta.

-No porque iba a molestarme es más te apoyo, y si lo convences de que te lleve a ti al baile mucho mejor lo que menos quiero es ir, ya sabes lo mío no es bailar.

De pronto una nota llego hasta nosotras la tome y busque quien era quien la mando, Jacob alzo la vista y me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrí la nota y decía: _"Hola Hermosa, podemos comer juntos tengo que hablar contigo"_, bueno es si no me lo vi venir pero bueno tal vez sea algo de Emmett o algo por el estilo no le encuentro ningún problema, escribo otra nota "_Claro nos vemos en el almuerzo_" la puse sobre su mesa y pude notar su sonrisa al leerla, bueno la clase después de eso paso muy rápido, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, cuando llegue note que en el lugar donde habitualmente se sentaba el pesado de Mike Newton estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, no era precisamente feo pero aun así su mirada me causaba temor, me fui a mi lugar y él me dirigió una sonrisa que parecía diabólica, le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Hola me llamo James, soy nuevo en el instituto-se presento.

-Hola, yo me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella.

-Bueno Bella déjame decirte que eres bastante bonita, sin ofender claro-sentí como me sonroje en ese momento el sonrió.

-Gracias-se paso la clase observándome, yo no lo miraba pero sentía su mirada penetrante, me causaba un pánico, y ganas de correr, cheque mi reloj y vi que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que saliera a mi siguiente clase pero ya no lo soportaba, levante la mano y pedí al maestro permiso para ir a la enfermería pues me sentía "mal", me dejo ir y prácticamente salgo corriendo, cuando salí me encontré con una muy buena vista del espectáculo que tenían Tanya y Edward en medio del pasillo, yo tenía razón, más tardo yo en lavarme los dientes que ellos en reconciliarse, me reí y seguí mi camino, de pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro, me gire para ver de quien se trataba, solo era Jacob, quien salió más temprano de lo habitual y se entero de que me sentía mal e iba directo a la enfermería.

-No te preocupes Jacob, estoy bien, es solo que había un chico nuevo en mi clase y…

-Te hizo algo.

-No, pero sentía como me miraba, no sé me sentía como si estuviera en un callejón siendo perseguida por un desconocido, ya no lo soportaba por más que evadía su mirada él seguía mirándome.

-Oh bueno, no te preocupes seguro mañana ya no está así, tal vez solo admiraba tu hermosura-dijo pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar-lo comprendo a mí también me pareces hermosa y no puedo parar de mirarte-me ruborice no puedo evitar esa tontería en mi cara.

-Bueno creo que gracias, ahora que te parece si nos apuramos porque vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra clase de matemáticas-seguimos nuestro camino y nos sentamos juntos en una mesa al fondo porque como pude adivinar habíamos llegado tarde, así que nos toco la banca de los novios, parejas o simples amigos con derechos, ahora vacía pues en esta clase no había parejas de amantes que la quisieran, lo único bueno de poder hablar con Jake es que me hace reír por cualquier tontería como Emmett, y la banca de los enamorados era perfecta porque el maestro no podía ver que me estaba muriendo de risa, la clase termino y Jake me recordó que le prometí ir con a almorzar, así que después de esta clase nos veríamos para poder hablar de lo que quería decirme, me fui a mi última clase antes del almuerzo, me tocaba con mi mejor amiga Alice y para mi sorpresa ahí también había un chico nuevo, sin embargo el aunque en un principio me pareció un poco intimidante, después de un rato me pareció bastante alegre, llego el momento de formar parejas y para mi desgracia Alice se fue con Benjamín un chico que creo que le gusta, me dejo sola ya abandonada, no la culpaba ni yo quiero ser mi pareja soy un asco en gimnasia.

-Bella quieres ser mi pareja-me pidió Riley, de pronto vi que James venía hacia aquí, no ni loca trabajaría con James.

-Claro Riley, vamos, aunque debo advertirte que no soy muy buena con los deportes.-me mostro una sonrisa torcida bastante bonita, él me parecia más amigable que James, y menos arrogante que Cullen, me fui con él y comenzamos a jugar, claro yo era un asco me pareció muy tierno de su parte intentar enseñarme a lanzar, parecia una niña me emocionaba poder lograr una canasta, y en mi emoción lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo y justo en ese momento se acabo la clase, me fui a cambiar lo más rápido que pude pues tenía una "cita" para el almuerzo, salí y me encontré con Jake en el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio, me sonrió y acerque a él.

-Hola Jake, creí que me estarías esperando en la cafetería.

-Bueno Bella, ese era el plan pero ya no pude resistir a verte, así que vine por ti hasta aquí para asegurarme de que no me dejaras plantado-comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería y apenas entramos a la cafetería sentí como si alguien nos observara, no pude ver quién era, tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica, compramos la comida y nos dirigimos a una mesa solos, pues quería hablar conmigo en privado, era algo muy importante, nos sentamos y yo aun sentía como alguien nos miraba.

-Bueno Jake de que quieres hablar, llevo todo el día muerta de curiosidad.

-Bella, es algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo.

-T e escucho.

-Bella yo…

* * *

_**Avance del próximo capitulo;**_

_**-Bella, yo estoy enamorado de ti.**_

…_**..**_

…

_**-No sé cómo pero te volviste mi mundo entero**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**-Ella no significa nada.**_

…_**.**_

…

_**-Simplemente yo no siento eso por ti, lo siento.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**-Sabes porque estoy tan molest … Porque me estoy muriendo de celos, no te quiero ver con nadie más que no sea yo, solo de pensar que alguien más te bese se me cae el mundo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno esta historia es cortita, pero bonita jajaja, intentaré actualizar más seguido o un día en especifico, pero espero les esté gustando.**_


	4. Liberando sentimientos

_**Liberando sentimientos.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

-Bella, yo estoy enamorado de ti-Oh por dios, esto acaba de pasar Jake me está declarando lo que siente por mí, bueno Bella siempre has sabido que él quería algo más que amistad, pero que le digo no quiero que nuestra relación termine mal, pero creo que lo mejor es hablarle con la verdad, yo lo quiero pero solo como un amigo, o tal vez como a un hermano, jamás podría verlo como algo más.

-Jake, yo te quiero, pero como a un amigo.

-Bella, yo sé que tal vez crees que no podrías llegar a quererme de otra manera, pero si me das una oportunidad yo podría conseguir que tú me ames como yo a ti.

-Los siento pero no puedo-como me zafo de esto ahora, que le puedo decir, algo lo que sea para sacarme de esto, no quiero volver a la misma discusión de siempre.

-Porque no Bella, dime acaso hay alguien más.

-Jake lo que pasa es….-en ese momento sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, levante la mirada y ahí estaba Cullen, Wow un momento ¿Cullen?, ¿Edward Cullen? Que hace este tipo aquí, aunque tal vez así Jake olvide nuestra conversación y me deje tranquila para pensar bien las cosas, ahí estaba pensando y no me di cuenta que Edward se sentó muy cerca de mí, aun abrazándome por la cintura, y mirándome con cierto brillo en sus ojos, ¿Qué Demonios estoy pensando?.

-Ella no puede salir contigo porque ella y yo estamos saliendo-santo dios, enserio acaba de decir eso, y yo que creí que su presencia aligeraría la situación y solo la acaba de complicar las cosas-¿No es así Bella?-dijo Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que me hizo sentir un carga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, que digo ahora.

-Y bien Bella ¿eso es cierto?-dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos o más bien de mi ensoñación, y ahora que, si digo que sí, Jake me dejara tranquila pero y si esto tiene consecuencias, no creo que Cullen enserio acabe de meterme en semejante locura, de pronto recordé lo de ayer, eso es, solo es una forma de pagarme el favor de ayer, así que él me saca de esta como yo lo ayude ayer, esa es la respuesta.

-Oh sí claro, Edward y yo estamos saliendo-dije mirando fijamente a Jake, queriendo sonar lo más segura posible, enseguida me miro con cierto enojo, luego miro a Cullen, quien le devolvió la mirada pero con una sonrisa burlona, Edward me atrajo más hacia él, de acuerdo tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, porque esto en realidad me gusta, esta cercanía con Edward, no lo sé tal vez me acostumbraría a esto.

-Bueno Jacob, te dejamos porque mi chica y yo tenemos planes, adiós.-dijo levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de Jake con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara, yo aun estaba un poco aturdida por mis nuevos sentimientos encontrados, Edward Cullen me atraía, me tendió la mano-Nos vamos Amor.

-Claro, adiós Jake-dije tomando la mano que Edward me tendía, y me despedí de Jake para salir de la cafetería. Caminamos por el pasillo tomados de la mano, cuestión de la cual no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos a mi siguiente clase, pero si a él no le importa a mí tampoco, el salón aun estaba vacío pues la clase aun no iniciaba, nos tocaba Literatura juntos, así que entramos al salón aun tomados de la mano, de pronto recordé que él era novio de Tanya, y si ella se enteraba de todo esto, es capaz de acabar con la poca reputación que me quedaba, rápidamente lo solté, y me él tomo mi mano de nuevo, yo volví a zafar el agarre, el puso cara de estar molesto, y me miro como pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Por qué me sueltas? Acaso te preocupa que alguien nos vea-no lo entiende, acaso no se da cuenta que él tiene novia y que ella me odia, o es que de verdad se golpeo la cabeza ayer, o solo eso falta que saque lo mismo de ayer, de que no piensa volver con Tanya, si solo hace unas horas los vi besándose en el pasillo, no sé porque pero eso me hizo molestar.

-Pues a decir verdad, sí.

-Es por Jacob-dijo casi gritándome, pero quien era él, para hacerme una escena de celos, ayer antes de lo que le paso, ni la molestia de saludarme se tomaba y ahora se siente con el derecho de tratarme así.

-No, pero…-no me dejo terminar camino hacia mí, haciéndome sentarme en mi lugar habitual, dios si alguien nos encuentra así, mire la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba cerrada, ¿Cuándo la cerro?, lo mire y parecía completamente molesto.

-Entonces quien es.-oh enserio, ahora se va hacer el loco, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo vi con Tanya en la mañana.

-Ahora estas molesto conmigo.

-No estoy molesto-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, pero en su tono se notaba que estaba molesto-Anda dime quien, porque no quieres que nos encuentren juntos.

-Se que estas molesto-vi en su rostro que estaba a punto de estallar por el enojo.

-Sabes porque estoy tan molesto. Porque me estoy muriendo de celos, no te quiero ver con nadie más que no sea yo, solo de pensar que alguien más te bese se me cae el mundo.-ahora de que me habla, ¿celos? Esto es una broma.

-Tanya.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que nos encuentre Tanya a solas.

-¿Por qué?-ahora parece más perdido, es enserio ahora jugaremos a esto, y para acabar con toda esta locura está demasiado cerca de mí.

-Como que porque, ella es tu novia, que acaso no te importa, acaso no significa algo para ti-tal vez odie con mi alma a Tanya pero si yo fuera ella y encontrara a Edward a solas con una chica, me molestaría mucho, y por lo que la conozco ella va a reaccionar peor, es más peligrosa celosa, que un tsunami. Aunque él me mostro una sonrisa, recordé el tono de mis palabras y lo analice en mi cabeza, ¡Dios me escuche como si estuviera celosa!, me puse roja en el instante.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así-dijo, poniéndome la mano sobra la mejilla, lo mire a los ojos, aun tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero, ahora es diferente, parece feliz, pero no sé por qué.

-Edward, estoy hablando enserio, acaso no te importa lo que vaya a pensar si nos encuentras así.

-Te dije ayer, que ella y yo, ya no somos novios, y no lo vamos a volver a ser, así que no tendría por qué molestarse si nos encuentra a solas-lo mire con cara de incredulidad, por dios como puede mentirme a la cara, mirándome a los ojos, acaso me cree estúpida, me separe, cruce los brazos y me levante de mi lugar, Edward parecía estar enojado, rodo los ojos y me miro, oh ahí está, si está molesto.

-Edward te vi con ella esta mañana, y déjame decirte que ex no parecían-no me importo que mi tono de voz pareciera de una chica celosa, tal vez lo este, pero ese no era el punto ahora, acaso piensa que yo voy a ser la otra, eso jamás, ni porque odie a Tanya sería la amante de su novio, bien dicen "No hagas, lo que no quieres que te hagan", lo mire molesta, el camino hacia mí, yo di un paso atrás.

-Bella, por favor-dijo acercándose a mí, di otro paso atrás, y él se paso la mano por el pelo, estaba realmente furioso-Ella no significa nada-dijo gritándome.

-Que se supone que quieres que crea.

-Bella, yo y ella no volvimos, ella me beso, yo no lo vi venir y me tomo desprevenido, créeme por favor-dijo en tono más suave, en sus ojos me podía perder, se acerco de nuevo y me di cuenta que yo ya estaba pegada a la pared, así que no pude retroceder, puso sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te entiendo Cullen, hace unos días no me querías ni saludar y ahora te desvives porque yo te crea que ya no tienes nada con Tanya.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Me traes loco, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ayer no pude dormir por pensarte, solo cerraba los ojos y veía esos hermosos ojos color café.-como es que una persona como él, puede decir cosas tan románticas.

-Como pretendes que me voy a creer eso.

-Por esto-dijo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme tiernamente pero también desesperadamente, no sé en qué momento me deje llevar, enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él enrollo sus brazos a mi cintura, esto se sentía tan bien, como si tuviera que ser, su lengua delineo mi labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, estaba a punto de concedérselo cuando entro Tanya por la puerta y me los dos nos separamos.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-dijo Tanya gritando, mirando a Edward con mucha rabia.

-Tú qué crees-dijo Edward, girándose a verla, me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, ¿Por qué dios? Siempre termino en medio de los arranques de este par.

-Tú me amas, que haces con esta tonta.

-No te permito que la insultes.

-Y ahora la defiendes, Edward yo sé que ayer me comporte como una idiota pero no es para que por enojo salgas con una… idiota anti-social como ella.

-Tanya yo no estoy con ella porque este molesto, yo la quiero. Y no quiero volver a oír que la llames así porque olvidaré que eres mujer.

-No eso no es verdad tu me amas.

-Simplemente yo no siento eso por ti, lo siento-dijo Edward mientras el maestro entro al salón y algunos alumnos, ella se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón, yo mire a Edward que no estaba molesto, más bien pensativo, un poco pálido, entonces su imagen de ayer volvió a mi cabeza, tirado en el campo, eso me hizo sentirme preocupada, me pararme frente a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-me sonrió y pego nuestras frentes enrollando sus brazos a mi cintura de nuevo.

-Claro-dijo y luego me dio un pequeño y rápido beso, me llevo hasta mi lugar y entonces vio entrar a Emmett y fue a hablar con él, regreso con una enorme sonrisa mirándome fijamente.-Emmett me prestó su lugar por hoy, así que me sentare contigo.-tomo su lugar a mi lado, sonriéndome, se sentó y paso su brazo por detrás de mi cintura y me acerco a él lo más que pudo y me robo un beso rápido, le sonreí como tonta, y comenzó la clase, la cual no pude usar para pensar, pues solo podía poner atención en el brazo de Edward que estaba entorno a mi cintura, y su otra mano tomaba la mía y jugaba con ella, a veces lo miraba y él me sonreía y una que otra vez me beso rápidamente, y esto se sentía tan bien, como si estuviera destinado a ser, un momento ya dije eso antes, que me está pasando. Termino la clase y todos salieron Emmett mirándome picaronamente, sabía que me preguntaría que estaba pasando. Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lo mire un ratito, mientras él seguía jugando con mi mano, sonreí ante ese chico que estaba perdido y me di cuenta que tal vez, sentía algo más por él, mire mi reloj y vi que ya estábamos tarde así que tenía que sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Edward-lo llame-Edward-y por fin me miro, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?

-Bueno por si no te has dado cuenta ya todos se fueron y ya se nos hizo tarde para entrar a la siguiente clase, así que levántate y vamos nos para ver si llegamos.

-Espera, si ya vamos tarde, te molestaría ir conmigo aun lugar.

-Hablas de no entrar a la clase.

-Sí, mira si ya vamos tarde dudo que el maestro vaya a dejarnos pasar, y yo quiero llevarte aun lugar, no te preocupes de todas maneras tú y yo somos pareja en esa clase, así que ninguno se va a atrasar.

-Bueno…

-Anda Bella, por favor-dijo mirándome a los ojos y enrollando sus brazos a mi cintura.

-Está bien, pero que no se haga costumbre.

-Claro, vamos.-tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta su volvo. Todo el viaje fue en silencio pero uno bastante cómodo, él llevaba mi mano entrelazada con la suya, hasta que llegamos al final del camino en medio del bosque, se bajo rápidamente para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme la mano para bajar, la tome, cuando quise soltarlo él la tomo con más fuerza y miro hacía nuestro agarre con el ceño fruncido, yo mire también y tome su mano con la misma fuerza, levanto su mirada hasta toparse con la mía y me sonrío, comenzamos a caminar y llegamos hasta un pequeño prado, bastante bonito, giro a verme y vio mi cara de emoción y sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Bueno tengo que hablar contigo a solas y este es mi lugar favorito quería mostrártelo.

-Así que estoy en el lugar secreto de Edward Cullen.

-Eso creo, pero ven siéntate quiero hablar contigo-tomo mi mano y me guio hasta un lugar bajo los árboles, nos sentamos juntos y nos miramos sonriendo.

-Bueno y ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Bella…. nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y….

-Oh dios, no vas a pedirme matrimonio ¿cierto?-le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No, no aun-dijo guiñándome un ojo y ocasionando que me sonrojara.-Bueno nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y no puedo creer que hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Ayer cuando desperté y te vi ahí, no sé me sentí tan en paz, tu mano tocando mi rostro me hacía sentir miles de corrientes por todo el cuerpo, y luego cuando te deje en tu casa y me fui a la mía no podía dejar de pensar en ti, solo podía pensar en que sentiría al besarte, tenerte así de cerca, poder tomar tu mano donde fuera y poder ir contigo a todos lados, que se sentiría que fueras mía.

-Edward eres muy tierno.-nunca había sido una chica de flores y corazones pero él parecía tener el don de sacar mi lado romántico.

-No sé cómo pero te volviste mi mundo entero. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir lo que yo siento por ti, por favor Bella.-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era tan dulce tan bella. Sin pensarlo más tome su rostro y lo bese, él me devolvió el beso, era tierno y dulce, demostrando todo lo que sentíamos, me atrajo más hacía él hasta dejarme sobre su regazo, quedando sus piernas entre las mías, pasamos un hermoso momento juntos hablando de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada. Me gusta esta cercanía con él, era diferente a su actitud en todos estos años, ahora es lindo, tierno y adorable, y creo que puedo llegar a sentir lo que él siente por mí.


End file.
